


The Dream

by guineapiggie



Series: Reflections of our Lives [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia wakes from a nightmare about her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The Force can show you the future, but to an unexperienced Force user the significance of what they are shown isn't always obvious...

She wakes with a start, the shirt she's wearing clinging to her skin, cold with sweat. Without a conscious thought in her head, she stumbles out of the bed ( _too cold, too big, too empty, wheareareyouwhereareyouwhenIneedyou)_ and slowly taps into the adjoining room.

The baby in the crib is fast asleep. He doesn't seem to share his parents' insomniac tendencies, she thinks with a relieved smile and pulls up the blankets that cover her son. 

_He's fine._

"Leia?"

She gives a start, then fights down a little shriek. " _Han_ ," she whispers, trying to hide her relief. "When did you get back?"

"Just landed," he replies, a little too loud. She throws him a look and glances at Ben. 

"Why are you up?" he asks, quieter now.

She stares down at their son, his tiny hands clenched into fists, and shivers. "I... had a nightmare."

Han doesn't reply, just wraps his arms around her. She immediately feels a little better.

"Something had hapened to Ben," she murmurs. "Luke was gone, and... you'd left, too."

"You think we'd let that happen?" He presses a kiss to her forehead and smiles. "You're not getting rid of me, princess. Come on, we'll wake him."


End file.
